


Obedience

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [2]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Feeding, M/M, New Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Steve makes a move to give Bucky something new to associate with a dom.Thanks so much for all the love and comments!! You guys rock!! <3





	Obedience

Steve had watched his sub for almost an hour after their bath, feeling out his distress level. It was still too high.

He knew some of what Nat did to calm Clint, her sub. He didn’t think it would help Bucky though. There needed to be trust. 

He’d thought giving him fresh soft clothes would help. It had a bit, but he was still full of nervous energy. 

His mind went back to Bucky’s accident, the terror and shame he’d displayed. There was no mention of him ever wearing protection. Perhaps the bedwetting was sparse. 

He faced Bucky again, putting everything down and looking at the handsome face of his sub. Steve would not deny his initial attraction. He would not act on it, ever, if Bucky wasn’t okay with it, but he found him absolutely stunning.  

“Come,” he commanded softly. He needed to make his dominance clear, even while being gentle. Even if Bucky had issues with doms he couldn’t just let him run wild. It was in his nature to need to submit. 

Bucky looked at him for a moment, scowled, but came to him.

“I want you to wear my collar. To signify that I will take care of all your needs.” Steve searched Bucky’s face for any sign of happiness at that suggestion. 

Bucky bit at his bottom lip nervously, his eyes wide with fear and shoulders stiff with tension.

“Down,” Steve commanded, voice still quiet but firm, pointing to the floor in front of him. He had no choice. He had to collar this sub under the law. As a damaged sub he couldn’t be set free. 

Bucky noiselessly went to his knees, kneeling, but not relaxed. The graceful arch of his back made Steve want to run his hands over it but he resisted. 

Steve would have liked to present the collar with a speech but he didn’t think it would hold much truth considering Bucky didn’t trust him at this point.

He took the collar out of the sleek blue box where it had resided since the day he’d seen it and bought it. That was almost three months ago. He never made decisions quickly. Wanting a sub had been on his mind for longer. He was confident he’d made the right decision.

The collar was a soft black leather with red stitching, and one small diamond heart embedded above the silver pull ring, beautiful in its simplicity. He had a matching leash and cuffs but that would be for another day. 

Steve leaned forward and fastened it tenderly, moving Bucky’s hair so it wouldn’t catch in the clasp. His hair Smelled lovely after washing. Steve smoothed it down with his fingers, revelling in the silky softness. 

He sat back, tilting Bucky’s chin up. “You are beautiful.”

The sub allowed the forced eye contact but his eyes still had anger in them. It was obvious he didn’t want to be owned or forced to obey. It clearly rankled that he was rated a submissive.

Steve wondered if he would ever kneel willingly. If he did, it would take time. A lot of time.

“Do you like it?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. He wanted Bucky to like the collar. 

Bucky touched the new collar that he could hardly feel. The other one had been designed to be felt constantly. A reminder that if he didn’t do as told, punishment would follow. 

He didn’t know yet what this collar would mean.

Steve watched for any sign of submission. There was none. Just obedience. He knelt;  he left the collar on his neck when he could easily have ripped it off; he allowed Steve to look at him, but as a dom he got the distinct feeling that given the choice, this sub would rather tear his heart out with that bloody metal arm.

Bucky schooled his face into the familiar mask of contained rage that was safe.

Steve touched his cheek gently, patiently trying to reach the hurting sub inside. 

Bucky instinctively wanted to bite, baring his teeth. A hand on his face alwaysmeant a stinging slap.

“It’s alright, baby. I won’t hurt you,” Steve reassured him, drawing his hand away again.

Bucky didn’t believe him. That’s what all the others had said.

Steve patted his knee. “Come up on my lap.”

Again, Bucky obeyed, stiffly, mechanically.

“Relax,” Steve soothed, gently settling Bucky against his shoulder.

Bucky resisted the soft touch as if giving in would be too hard.

Steve could tell he was exhausted. It was nearing dinner time and he had yet to feed his boy. He had no idea what he liked to eat. He had trauma attached to food. He cast around for safe ideas.

He just wanted Bucky to trust him a little bit. To melt a little and let him take some of that burden of pain away. His dom side was keening with desire to help this needy sub.

Bucky sat rigidly while Steve picked up the papers again to read more about him. He unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. He was so scared. He didn’t want to be tired. Night time was the worst.

Steve found the section on food aversions and cravings.

He liked cheese pizza. It was a start.

Steve ordered a large cheese pizza and then just spent time giving Bucky little butterfly touches on his arms and genuine smiles with plenty of assurance that he was safe.

When the pizza came, Steve continued to hold him on his lap, curious to see his sub’s eating habits.

He frowned when the first slice disappeared in four large bites. “Slow down, sweetheart. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

The next slice, Steve broke into small pieces and fed him, despite the hissing and angry looks between bites.

“You’ll get the whole slice, honey. I promise.” Steve fed Bucky another bite, wincing as Bucky’s teeth caught his finger and held on. “Ouch. Let go.”

Bucky released his finger with a satisfied smirk.

“You’re a terd,” Steve grinned.

Bucky’s smirk turned to confusion. Why was his dom smiling? Was he happy that Bucky bit him?

Steve smiled. “You want more?” He offered another bite.

Bucky took it, his teeth grazing Steve’s finger again but he didn’t bite down this time, trying to determine what kind of game this dom was playing. 

Could it be that he was actually safe here? 

He felt the first glimmer of hope that maybe this time would be different. Maybe.


End file.
